Team AquaFlare and the Ledgend of Rayquazas Flute
by Temsik
Summary: The story of one of the greatest Exploration teams ever, made of a Torchic, a Piplup and a Riolu, as they solve the ledgend of Rayquazas Flute.
1. Prolouge

Team AquaFlare and the Legend of Rayquazas Flute

* * *

Prologue

All stories begin somewhere. This is the story of a great rescue team. Team Aquaflare. This team was the perfect combination of strength, kindness, and brains. They never turned away from an adventure. Though, I guess it would be best to introduce you to the members of this Great team.

Torchic: The smart one. He has an encyclopedia of random knowledge stored in his head. Though he is so smart, he sometimes misses some pretty obvious things

Piplup: The kind one (not saying that the others aren't kind). She'll say "hi" to everybody she meets. But some people think she tries a little too hard to be nice (especially around Torchic, whom she has really strong feelings for

And of course, Riolu: The tough one. Pretty street smart, but most of the time he thinks with his fists, not his head.

As different as these three may have been, they ended up becoming one of the most famous teams ever. Saving Pokémon in peril was never easy. Nor was capturing criminals. But these three utilized each of their unique traits to succeed. Before I can tell you about some of team Aquaflares greatest adventures, I have to tell you how the team got started.

* * *

**Well, thats the prolouge, sorry its so short, I'l be posting longer chapters soon.**


	2. Character Origins

Chapter 1

Character origins

For a story like this, you need to know a bit more about the characters origins. Let's start with Torchic.

Torchic was born into a peaceful family, in a far off village. He grew up reading books, and storing all the things he learned in his head. He did spend time playing with friends, but mostly stayed indoors. His family was extremely peaceful, in other words, they would never fight, even if their freedom depended on it. Unfortunately, it did. One day, while returning home with his friends, the young Torchic saw his entire family being abducted, by an evil bunch of machamps. Because of his size, they didn't notice him, and his friends. But Torchic couldn't do anything to stop them. So on that day, Torchic lost his entire family, to a bunch of crooks, just because they couldn't fight back. He vowed that day to go off and start a rescue team, to prevent others from suffering like he did. He left his small village, to join the guild.

* * *

Now, let's learn a bit about Piplup

Piplup was born into a well to do family, in the town where our story will later take place. She was raised well, and was never mistreated. She was always kind to everyone, because, that's how she was raised. Although, sometimes people, whose intentions were less than honorable, took advantage of her kindness. Though she was always so kind, she always had a want for adventure.

* * *

And Finally Riolu.

Unlike the first two, Riolu never had a good start. You see, he was abandoned as a baby. Growing up alone, and on the street, can turn you bad. He made his living by shoplifting. He never received an education, but picked up a lot of street smarts, through experience. Now, you may be wondering, "how can a criminal like him, end up becoming a member of a rescue team?" Well, let's find out.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter may seem very short, and this is the average length for a lot of the chapters I'll be making, but, I'll be making a lot of chapters.**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

The young Torchic strolled down the road, and looked up at the sign above him. **Pokémon square, 1 mile.** He smiled as he continued. Eventually, he came to a crossroad, and continued straight on. Soon he found himself in Pokémon Square. He saw the square filled with Pokémon. Not once, in an entire year had he seen so many Pokémon in one place. He walked over to a stand, run by two Kecleons and pulled out 200 Poké. "May I please have an apple?" the Torchic said politely. "Why of course!" One of the two replied. The Kecleon went into the back of the store, and came back with a bright red apple. The nice merchant placed the apple on the table, and then turned to the Torchic. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before." The Kecleon said. "Yeah, I'm new in town." The little Fire type handed the Kecleon the 200 Poké. But before he could take the apple, a blue and black blur rushed past, grabbed the apple and continued running.

The Young Torchic could not believe it, 5 minutes in a new town, and he'd already been robbed. But all he could think was 'no, not again', and before he knew what he was doing, he gave chase. He actually ran pretty fast. He began catching up to the blur. He ran past a big blue shack, in the shape of an Empoleon head. Responding to the commotion. A small Piplup walked out of the shack. Imagine her surprise to see a Torchic chasing after a blue and black blur. You better believe she was curious, and she joined into the chase. She finally found some adventure.

Torchic ran with all his might, but found himself lagging behind the blur. He thought of only one solution, use a move. From his beak flew an ember attack. The embers flew towards the feet of the blur, and the blur tripped. Out from the blue and black figures hand came the apple. Torchic walked up to the apple, and then picked it up. The figure tried to stand, but barley kneeled. Torchic stared at the figure. The mysterious bandit raised his head, it was Riolu.

Just then, the Piplup ran up and said "what is going on here?" The Torchic turned to face her, and said "just stopping this bandit from getting away." The Piplup looked shocked "You mean THIS is the bandit!" she exclaimed. "Yep, and we've lost quite a bit of money thanks to him." It was the Kecleon merchants, pulling an empty wagon behind them. "We followed you as fast as we could!" One of the two said "thanks for catching this guy" the other said. Torchic said "no problem". The first Kecleon turns to Riolu. "You're in so much trouble. It will take a couple of days to get officer Magnezone over here, so we'll have the guild hold on to you."

* * *

**Once again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter**


	4. The Guild

Chapter 3

The guild

At hearing the word "guild", Torchic perked up "Guild! I'm heading to the guild!" The two kecleons looked at him, and then said "great, we'll take you there!" The Piplup look at all four of them. Then said," um… can I come too?" Finally, the Riolu spoke "why do you want to go there?" Piplup stared at him "because it sounds fun." The two Kecleon said "of course you can come. Just can you give us a little help you two…" they looked at both Torchic, and Piplup. "by giving our little friend here an escort" Riolu glared at them. "go jump of a …" he never finished. Kecleon slipped a seed into Riolu's mouth, knocking him out instantly. "Just put him on the cart and let's go." One of, the merchants said. Torchic looked over, he saw an elekid. He could have sworn he was watching him

Walking down the road, dragging a wagon with a bandit in it, not exactly what Piplup had in mind. "Hi, I'm Torchic" The Torchic introduced. "I'm Piplup" the piplup replied. "Say your new here. I've never seen you around before." Piplup said to the torchic. "Yeah, just got into town today. Wasn't even here five minutes before I got robbed be this guy here." Torchic said as he motioned towards Riolu. Once again, walking down the road, dragging a wagon with a bandit in it, not exactly what Piplup had in mind. But she was okay. She was walking next to Torchic. Something about him interested her. He just had something that made him seem different, as if he had a troubled past. Eventually, they made their way to a stone building, with a Porygon-z statue on top.

In front of them was a hole in the wall. One of the two kecleons peered into the hole. A few seconds later, a voice boomed: "Access Granted". The wall then opened up, to show a well lit room, with a ladder in the floor. The four then proceeded to go down one floor, where two boards where hanging on the wall. The room was filled with about ten Pokémon. One stepped forward, an Elekid." The same elekid from earlier. I saw you catch this bandit earlier today. I'm one of the recruitment scouts here at the guild. And you've passed with flying colors!"

Torchic couldn't believe it, he was in. "just one thing, you need a partner" the Elekid said Torchic hopes dropped. Where was he going to find a partner? Then he realized it, there was that Piplup. She seemed nice. He figured she would make a good partner. "How about you?" Torchic asked, turning towards Piplup.

"M-m-m-eeee…" Piplup stuttered. She had no Idea what to say. She barely knew who this guy was, yet, she felt like she knew him all her life. Her two views of this guy were playing tug of war for her answer. Finally Piplup made her decision. She looked at Torchic, and told him "you have yourself a partner."

* * *

**Okay, good news, after this or the next chapter, the chapter will be getting a little longer**


	5. Team Beginnings

Chapter 4

Team Beginnings

The two strangers were led in a camber. On a small perch is a Yanma. Floating above a yoga mat, apparently in a deep trance was a Porygon-Z. When the Yanma saw the two new recruits he yelled "GUILDMASTER, WAKE UP!" The Porygon-Z blinked a couple of times. Then his eyes flew wide open, like a camera shudder. "HELLO FRIENDS!" the Porygon –Z exclaimed. "Are you the new rescue team I've been told so much about?" Porygon–Z asked. "Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh… I guess so." Torchic said, not really sure about where Porygon–Z was going with this. Porygon –Z continued "I'm Porygon –Z, the guildmaster. I hear you want to join the guild." Before he even gave the two recruits time to respond, Porygon –Z flew around them and began inspecting them "Hmmmmm, yes, very good, amazing, fantastic. You're in!"

"Really? Just like that?" Piplup asked. The guildmaster came back almost immediately, "well of course! All I need now is a team name so I can register you as an official team!" Great, another thing Torchic hadn't thought of, a team name. "Um, well. Uh… you see… how about…" Torchic stammered, looking for a good name.

"Uh, how about AquaFlare?" Piplup implied. "I mean, I'm water, your fire, so…then…you know…" Right then, Piplup felt small, and right in front of her new partner. Total embarrassment.

"…I like it. I like it."

It was Torchic, the one that Piplup though would laugh at the name she put out.

"So, how about it Guildmaster? Does AquaFlare work?" Torchic asked. The Guildmaster held a blank expression for about ten seconds.

"… THAT'S A GREAT TEAM NAME!" The Guildmaster exclaimed, back to his extremely peppy attitude. "While I register your team, Yanma here will give you a tour of the facilities here." Porygon-Z said, turning to Yanma, who had been fairly silent. "Ugh, fine." Yanma complained. Torchic figured that one of two things about Yanma were true, he didn't enjoy giving tours, or he just complained a lot in general. "Follow me." Yanma muttered as he flew out. As the team left, they noticed Yanma continually muttering things like "I hate giving tours" or "Why does Guildmaster always choose me to give the tours."

Yanma flew down the corridor of the subterranean tunnels; the tunnels had a very welcoming feel to them, as they were well lit. Yanma flew into large portion of cave. When the duo entered, Torchic's mouth dropped. "This is the library." Yanma said, in a not very impressed tone. Torchic, on the other hand, was very overwhelmed. In that room, which was about the size of his old hut near the volcanoes, were more books than he had ever had in his little room and knapsack.

"Now that you're a rescue team, you'll have complete use of this library for research into any subject. Whether it's information on a criminal, a location, or a legend about an ancient artifact, this is the place to be." Yanma explain. Torchic was still hooked on 'Now that you're a rescue team, you'll have complete use of this library'.

Continuing on, Yanma showed the team the kitchen, comprising of three cooks, Scyther, Quilava, and Poliwhirl. They are also led into the Main room, where roll call and daily assignments are given. Eventually, the newly founded Team Aquaflare is led into a room with a window. It was a fairly lit room with a small bookshelf, a few chairs, a table, a couch, and even a fireplace. There were two Pokèmon in it. A Flaffy snoozing on the couch, and a spheal curled up by the fire. "This is the lounge" you will only be permitted to enter only after you have completed your assignments for the day, but that is usually not a problem for most teams." Yanma continued on into the corridors, leaving Piplup wanting to take a rest on that comfy looking couch.

Yanma hovers to a forked tunnel, motioning one way, "these are the girl's room." Turning, facing the other corridor, Yanma continued "these are the boy's room. Understood." Yanma said, very strictly, as if he were the one that enforced, or decided the punishments, which was the Guildmaster's job.

"That concludes today's tour. You too will now follow me into the dining room, for dinner."Yanma said. He led the two new recruits into a long chamber, with a big table in it. There must have been a dozen chairs encompassing the table. Sitting around the table were a few of the Pokèmon the two had seen during the day, the Spheal, Elekid, Flaffy, Scyther, Quilava, Poliwhirl, and the Guildmaster, Porygon-Z. Also, where a couple they hadn't met, such as a Chickorita, Munchlax, Roggenrolla, and a Poochyena. The two of them took seats at different parts of the table. Torchic sat next to the Munchlax and Spheal, while Piplup sat next to the Flaffy and Chickorita.

"New to the guild huh?" Flaffy asked Piplup. "Yeah" Piplup replied. Chickorita was the next one to speak, "that Torchic there your partner?" She asked, glancing over towards Torchic. "Yep" Piplup said, somewhat hinting that she wasn't too comfortable with the direction the conversation was going. "That's so you Chickorita." Flaffy said. Flaffy whispered to Piplup "That's Chickorita, ask any question, say anything, and somehow, she can always change the subject to the boys in the guild, I swear she should just choose one already." Piplup thanked her for the warning.

Torchic had just begun to touch the food that had just been put out for him when he heard a belch. He turned to see Munchlax rubbing his stomach. He had eaten his entire meal in less than five seconds. FIVE SECONDS! Spheal turned to Torchic. "That's Munchlax, he's practicing for the guild eat-off. Whoever eats the most waffles in an hour wins, he already has the competition in the bag, and the only reason he lost last year was because he didn't get enough sleep the night before and fell asleep at the beginning of the contest." The little ball of blue and white spewed.

"Hi I'm spheal, you're new, aren't you?" Spheal queried. "Yep." Torchic replied. Spheal began giving Torchic the basics."Well, you're in for a, well, interesting experience. The new teams always start with an easy, fairly simple mission. Usually finding an item." After a week or so, maybe they'll let you take on an outlaw, but that's only if you can get on Yanma's good side. Which well, you've probably realized is no easy task." Spheal was about to say more when a slight buzzing told him that Yanma was right behind him.

"No easy task. Well, I never…" yanma muttered, hovering past. Spheal was beginning to turn crimson, as Poliwhirl clapped his hands in a slow and sarcastic applause. "OH CAN IT POLIWHIRL!" Spheal yelled. What a pair. What a Pair.

The rest of the dinner was mainly the sounds of forks and spoons scraping the plates. Near the end of the meal, a bell rang and everyone fell silent as the Guildmaster began speaking.

"Tonight my friends, is a special night, because we have two new friends. They passed the initiation with flying colors. We are to welcome them to our guild as Team Aquaflare. Torchic, and Piplup, you are welcome as members of the guild. That is all. See you around the guild, Friends!"

Minutes later, dinner was over, ad before anyone knew it, it was time for everyone to turn in for the night. Torchic had been assigned to a room with spheal and munchlax, a good thing as they were the only ones he knew much about. Piplup was just as lucky, as she got stuck with Flaffy and Chickorita. Piplup was beginning to doze when Chickorita turned to her and asked, "So what is the deal with that Torchic? You were staring at him all through dinner."

"I don't know. Something about him just makes me jumpy."

"How so?"

"Chickorita! Just drop it" Flaffy interjected.

"Fine" Chickorita said with a look of disappointment on her face. "Good night"

They all turned in for the night. However Piplup was restless. What was it about Piplup that was so odd? What was it that made her so "Jumpy". At that point, she just put it off as the excitement of being on the rescue team and receiving their first mission in the morning. The truth is, it was more than that."


	6. The First Exploration

Chapter 5

The First Exploration

The sun was just beginning to rise on Team Aquaflares first full day at the guild as Poliwhirl snuck silently to the fork in the tunnels, not wishing to wake his fellow guild members. He was carrying a trumpet in his hand. He carefully put the trumpet up to his mouth. He paused, and then blew hard into the trumpet, as he began playing wakeup call. Even in separate rooms, Torchic and Piplup were both startled enough to fall out of bed at the same time.

Even as the other Pokemon were starting to wake up, Torchic went running to investigate, and ran into poliwhirl holding the trumpet. He began bursting out in anger. "WHAT WAS THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? THE VOLCANIC ERUPTIONS BACK HOME WERE QUIETER THAN THAT! I PRAC…" Poliwhirl stopped him there "Cut it out, its wake up call. It's loud, but it gets you up. Why, would you rather have me play the flute?" Poliwhirl began laughing hysterically as he ran off towards the main room.

Torchic was immediately joined by the rest of the guild, drowsily dragging themselves down the hall. That is except for Piplup, who was just as frazzled he was. "Aww, don't worry you two, you'll get used to it… eventually." Poochyena mumbled as he passed them in the hallways. Poochyena seemed to be one glum character, or maybe it was just the fatigue talking. One by one, they all poured into the main room to hear their assignments. "Alright, all assignments today are as follows." Yanma announced, in an attitude of leadership. "All teams are to do jobs on the outlaw and mission boards. Except for team Aquaflare, please see me directly afterwards. There is a matter that must be discussed. Other than that, dismissed."

"I suppose that means us." Piplup said

"Most likely." Torchic replied, as they walked to yanma

Yanma began addressing them both "Now a matter has been brought to my attention. By your parents Piplup, they are concerned this will be a bad experience for you, however, if you wish to pursue this, they give you their blessings. There is still time to decline."

Piplup pondered, but her mind was made. "Of course I'm staying." That's when Torchic knew he could trust her.

"Fine fine" yanma said, as if he didn't care if she answered either way. "Today you will be taking on a fairly simple mission, that your assistant guildmaster spent so much time picking." As if choosing a random assignment was backbreaking work. "To start you off, you will have this treasure bag" Yanma continued, as he buzzed to a rock, grabbed a new cloth bag from behind it with his tail, and threw it to Piplup. She opened it up, and pulled out a shiny new explorer's badge. Also, they noticed that there were a few Oran berries and a couple of reviver seeds. "Yeah, the rest of the guild wanted to give you some items to keep you going in a dungeon, if you want any more supplies, you'll find them in dungeon, or in one of the shops in Pokemon square"

"Yeah, but, what's the mission?" Torchic asked as if he would be devastated if he wasn't answered.

"Oh yes, the mission, here." The little bug Pokemon landed, and attached to his back was a parchment. Piplup pulled it off and began reading. The message went:

"Dear rescue team,

Help me. I went exploring in the Radiant fields, looking for treasure that was supposed to be in the middle of them, I got there and found nothing. Just as I was about to leave, I was ambushed, robbed, and left. I'm too weak to get out on my own. Please help me.

Thank you,

Aron"

"My god, that's horrible!" Piplup exclaimed.

"HMMMM. The Radiant Fields? I've about them" Torchic put forth.

"Really?" Piplup exclaimed

"Yes, the fields give of an almost golden radiation, and it's rumored that a wooden chest containing a gold medallion is stashed somewhere in the center."

"How do you know all this, have you been there?"

"No, But I've read about them. I've also read the ancient saying about them. 'In the middle of the wooden ring is the medallion. Only he who looks beneath the surface shall see past the illusion' but, no one's ever found it."

"Wow" Piplup said in wonder.

"Well I suppose it's off to the Fields."

The newly founded Team AquaFlare left the guild and entered the crossroads where Torchic entered town. They left the same way. On their way out Piplup decided to start a conversation, after all, they barely said 5 sentences to each other. However, all she could bring herself to say was "Exciting isn't it"

"Yeah, it is, I'm just glad this rescue is in a hospitable environment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, our rescues and adventures might bring us to dangerous places, and against hostile Pokemon.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. Dangerous?"

"Yeah, but it'll be okay. I deduce yanma won't let us take on anything to big unless we're ready."

"You deduce?"

"Yeah, I have good logic skills, and an expansive list of knowledge. What about you, what do you do?"

"Oh me, I like to play around with friends, as well as cook, but, well, after my last dish, I doubt I'll be getting near a pot anytime soon!" They both shared a laugh. The rest of the walk to the radiant field was full of chatting.

"All right, the radiant fields should be just beyond this hill." Torchic announced.

He was right. As soon as the top was reached, Torchic and Piplup were overtaken by a beautiful golden glow. Standing in front of they were rolling fields covered in grass that shimmered gold.

"It's… It's… Beautiful!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Yes, however, don't be lulled into a sense of security, Pokemon that patrol these fields won't hesitate to attack us."

Piplup began to walk forward. "But I don't see any Pokemon, just lots and lots of…"

The ground in front of her cracked and a little diglet popped out.

"AWWW. He's sooooo cute." Piplup said, as she patted the little brown mound on the head. The diglet turned a dark red, its eyes narrowed, and a ball of mud shot from its mouth, and knocked Piplup back.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, what was that for?" Piplup began, but she didn't get to continue as the diglet began charging at her. Piplup quickly dodged.

"Piplup, quick, use a water attack!"

"But, but I might hurt him!" Piplup said in a very confused tone.

"That's the point!" Torchic exclaimed.

"What? Oh, I get it!" Piplup respond, and as the diglet started closing in on her, Piplup opened her beak and a powerful stream of water shot out. Upon getting hit, the diglet got scared, burrowed underground, and began tunneling away.

"Was that good Torchic?"

"That was great Piplup, just remember what I said 'Pokemon that patrol these fields won't hesitate to attack us."

"I hear you"

The party continued on. AT the same tome Piplup felt a little embarrassed, letting that little scardey-cat diglet get the drop on her. At the same time though she felt a little proud for proving herself in a fight like that. She hoped to prove herself even more in the future. Torchic, at the same time was impressed with Piplup. He hoped that this partnership would be the start of a great friendship, and an even better team.

As they were walking, Piplup decided to ask about that point where they both met. "So, that bandit way back then was a Riolu."

"Yep, and the guild will be holding on to him until Magnezone police can take care of him"

"Yeah, but I feel a bit bad for him, I mean, he's just as young as us."

"I suppose…" It was hard for Torchic to sympathize with the Riolu, who was a rude criminal, but decided not to have an argument with Piplup over the matter.

They walked for another couple of minutes, when they came across a lump of, what looked like blue vines on the ground. "What the heck is that?" Piplup asked. As she approached it.

"I'm not sure, but I fell as though as I've seen this stuff in a book."

"You've seen everything in a book, you'll only learn from experience" as Piplup began poking it.

At that moment, Torchic remembered where he had seen that before. In a book on grass types. As soon as the realization hit him he yelled out "Piplup! Wait!" But he was too late, a couple of whit eyes appeared on the side of the lump. A vine shot out and grasped Piplup tight in a wrap attack. As the lump began moving upright, Torchic mumbled "Tangrowth". And just as he said, it was a Tangrowth, holding Piplup high in the air.

"Hang on Piplup, I know what to do." However, Torchic didn't have time to begin, as Tangrowth's large bluish palm turned a sickly purple, and slammed into Torchic. Torchic flew back and Hit a wall causing damage in addition to the damage from that poison jab. Another problem began to arise, as Torchic began walking forward, he began having trouble walking. He was poisoned!

"Torchic!" Piplup cried. She couldn't do a thing

Another vine shot out and lifted Torchic close to Tangrowth. A small light began emanating from Tangrowth's mouth. It was charging a solar beam attack! Torchic could barely move, but he could aim. A close range ember flew from Torchic's beak, causing major super-effective damage to Tangrowth, causing it to drop Torchic. With his last ounce of strength, Torchic pulled out a tackle attack, knocking Tangrowth of balance, as a beam of solar energy burst from Tangrowth's mouth, missing everything. With that, Tangrowth toppled to the ground. Completely wiped out. Piplup managed to pry herself from the Tangrowth, and sighed. She immediately remembered Torchic, still poisoned.

"Torchic! Torchic, are you okay?" a frantic Piplup spewed.

"Weak… Need Pecha berry, tree over there.." Torchic nodded to a tree. "Use water gun… Then Oran berry."

"Of course… of course.." Piplup mumbled as she ran to a tree bearing pink fruit. "Water gun.. Water gun…" She then realized what he meant, and shot a water gun at the tree, knocking down a couple of the fruit. She threw one in the treasure bag, and fed the other to Torchic. Immediately, the signs of the poisoning was gone, but his weakness lingered. Piplup went into the treasure bag and pulled out one of the Oran berries that the guild had given them. Within minutes, Torchic was back on his feet. "Thanks Piplup, if you didn't help, the poison would have overtaken me." Torchic began.

"Thank me! Are you kidding? You saved me, I would have been a goner if you hadn't saved me from that Tangrowth."

"It was nothing." Torchic said humbly. "Let's forget about it and continue. The center isn't far ahead, we need to keep moving."

"Fine" Piplup said. But she didn't forget about it. In fact, she would always remember that moment of bravery.

The journey continued, with an occasional fight with a Sunkern or Diglet, but nothing big like the Tangrowth. Torchic figured that there were only maybe one or two of them in the entire area.

The partners soon reached a large mound, larger than the others. Torchic looked at the map, and then the mound. "This is it, the center should be at the top." The two then began their ascent of the hill. Upon reaching the top they both realized that the hill wasn't a full hill. It had a deep depression, and at the bottom, a ring of trees. There was a faint silvery lump in the middle, but it was too far away to make out. "Well, let's go" Torchic said, but before they could start walking down. The ground beneath them gave way, and they tumbled all the way down the hill.

Both regaining their posture, they stared at each other and laughed. They both began walking to the center, and upon entering, they realized what the silver lump was: Aron!

The team ran up to him and gave him a shake to wake him up. Aron began to stir, as he groggily began speaking "what, who, where, oh, thank Arceus, the rescue team. Please help, I'm so very weak."

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here." Torchic exclaimed. "Piplup help me carry him."

And so, the team began to leave the circle. However, Torchic began wondering to himself as they were dragging Aron out of the circle of trees. ' In the middle of the wooden ring is the medallion. Only he who looks beneath the surface shall see past the illusion.' Torchic looked back at the trees, and then the ground. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Piplup, quick, stop. I just figured it out. The saying." They carefully placed Aron down and Torchic ran to the center. "In the middle of the wooden ring is the medallion. The trees are the wooden ring" Torchic looked at the ground in the middle. " The part that stumps most people is 'Only he who looks beneath the surface shall see past the illusion' it means, 'only he who can see the ground." Torchic explain as he began breathing fire on the grass, which instantly ignited. After the fire had died down, all that was left was an Iron door with a button in the middle.

"Piplup, will you do the honors? We're a team after all." Torchic asked

Piplup approached the button, and pressed it. Immediately, the door swung open, and a chest rose from the ground. Torchic approached it and opened it. Inside was a golden medallion, shaped like a musical note.

"The medallion! You found it" Aron cried. He had regained his strength and ran forward. "You found it! I couldn't! You did! Fair and square, you keep it. It's brought me nothing but trouble.

"Torchic this is great, everyone at the guild will be impressed by this. Maybe then Yanma will let us take an outlaw!" Piplup yelled.

"We'll see." Torchic replied.

And so, with high spirits, the team, plus a rejuvenated Aron headed to the guild.

Later in the main room of the guild, Team AquaFlare and Aron were talking over payment.

"I owe you, please take my 1000 poke"

"Wow, really, that much, are you sure we get to keep that much" Piplup asked.

"Yes, take all of…"

"Not all of it" It was yanma. "You get 100 of this. For every 1000 you get as payment for a mission, you only get to keep 100, the rest goes towards your training."

"Aww man" they both said as they saw most of their precious haul being dragged away.

"Well, I think I've had enough of traveling and treasure hunting. This experience showed me that I'm not fit for it. I'm gonna stick around treasure town."

With that, the little lump of silver was gone.

It was soon time for dinner. And team AquaFlare had asked in advance to make a special announcement, and so it was. The guildmaster rung the bell again, and again the room fell silent. "Hello friends, today has been another great day, and team AquaFlare has an important treasure related announcement. Go ahead friends!" Torchic and Piplup stood up.

"Today our team went on a rescue mission to the Radiant Fields." Torchic began, but poliwhirl quickly interrupted. "Let me guess, you have an idea on how to find the Golden Medallion!" Poliwhirl said sarcastically. "We've all been there! No one's found anything, what makes you think you newbie's have any idea." Everyone, except for a couple of guildmembers, like yanma, spheal, guildmaster, and flaffy.

"We don't just have an idea, we found it!" Piplup exclaimed as she pulled the medallion out of the treasure bag and held it for the rest of the guild to see. Ooh's and Aahs followed. Then came the applause. The only one who didn't respond was poliwhirl, whom was red with embarrassment . Spheal had a look of triumph on his face, almost screaming: Instant Karma.

Yanma was the first to speak "Oh my… You've found it. Absolutely marvelous. You found it, so you may keep it, that is guild policy. The news will go out to the community tomorrow, which should put you in demand for treasure expedition from private parties."

The Guildmaster chimed in "Will that be all?"

"Yes" they both said simultaneously as they took their seats. The rest of dinner was full of congratulations. Soon, it was time to turn in for the night. In Piplup's room, Piplup told the story of how Torchic saved her from the Tangrowth. "OMG, that's ssssssooooooo romantic!" Chickorita exclaimed. "Yeah, normally I wouldn't agree with her on this, but it really is." Chickorita responded immediately "yeah, and that's saying something. "Oh, you guys cut it out, see you in the morning. And with that, the lights in the room were turned off.

In Torchic's room, the boys were discussing the rescue and the treasure. "Torchic, congrats on the find." Spheal began.

"Yeah, that's cooler than that 5 foot high stack of waffles. That's saying something." Munchlax began. Food was to Munchlax, what boys were to Chickorita: an obsession.

"Yeah, but something's bugging me. There's an inscription on the back. It says "the first note of many" Torchic explained.

"Well Torchic, don't think on it to hard, go to bed." Munchlax said. And with that, the lights went out.

All was silent in the guild. But minds were busy. Torchic's mind was stewing on the medallion, Piplup's mid was stewing on Torchic. When he rescued her, it set things in motion in her mind. It took until then to realize it. She was in love.


	7. Bandits and Silver Spoons

Now, I believe I was going to tell you a story of _THREE_ great adventurers, but so far, all I've given you are two. Don't get impatient, our third party member is about to join the fray.

The trumpet blared to signal the start of the next day. Another morning of getting startled out of bed. When did Poochyena say they would get used to it again? Torchic and Piplup met at the regular fork in the tunnels, and headed to the main room.

"Good morning recruits, today's assignments are as follows. All teams are to do jobs on the outlaw and mission boards. Team AquaFlare however will be taking a private mission. Please see me after. Dismissed." All the guildmembers dispersed except for Piplup and Torchic. "Guess that means us." Piplup said joyfully. They ran up to yanma, and asked what the "private mission" was.

"Well, the news of your discovery got out early this morning, and already, someone has come seeking your skills. As you are beginning, we feel it only fit that you get a private mission early on." Yanma explained in a rather bland tone. Man, if he hated giving explanations, why did he always elaborate on everything? "Okay, who wants us to go on a mission for them?" Torchic asked. However, as he said this, the ladder creaked, and Torchic whisked around to see a Kadabra descending into the room.

"Ah, team Aquaflare! " The Kadabra cried out. "I need your help in recovering an item for me. I hear your team is good at finding shiny things!"

"So, what do you need us to find? Lost gold? Ancient Relics?" Piplup inquired

"A spoon."

"…"

"A spoon?" Torchic repeated.

"Yes I lost my precious silver spoon while hiking over at Waterflow Mountain. I can't use my full range of psychic abilities without it." Piplup and Torchic stared at each other, both wondering 'Is this guy serious?'

"Oh please! I'll pay 5000 Poké to get it back!" Kadabra pleaded.

Immediately the strangeness of the request vanished. Even if they only got to keep one 1/10th of what they got as rewards, 500 Poké was still quite a bit of money. They immediately accepted, and were soon out of the guild.

"So, Torchic, you knew a lot about golden fields, what do you know about Waterflow Mountain?"

"Well..." Torchic began as he pulled out their map "Radiant Fields are here" Torchic said pointing to the location of the Radiant Fields. "Waterflow Mountain is around here" Torchic continued, pointing to a small mountain with streams running down it. "Rain is constantly pouring on this mountain, creating beautiful streams. However, the rain also causes a lot of erosion, and thus, mudslides are common."

"That sounds cool!" Piplup replied. That was the thing. Piplup really thought the stuff Torchic knew was interesting. As they started walking, Piplup recalled her realization the previous night. She was in love. No doubt about it. It was strange though. She didn't know why. Perhaps he brought her what she had always been denied: adventure.

Torchic was right again about their destination. Beautiful rivers flowed at the base of the mountain. As they climbed, they had to battle various rock and water types. They did run into a stubborn pair of Drillbur. However, they were left moaning on the hard rocky ground. Eventually, they reached a small cave-like structure, and decided to rest.

"So, Torchic, what do think of the guild" Piplup asked.

"It's amazing, Spheal and Munchlax are great fun."

Piplup could barely take the feeling in her heart.

"What about the girls in the guild" Piplup blurted. She just had to ease the inner tension.

"What about them?"

"Well, uh, erm, do you think any of them are cute?" Piplup asked, choking on her words the whole time. In fact, by this point, her cheeks were beginning to blush.

"Oh. I don't know. After all, the only girl in this guild I've known thus far is you."

Piplup didn't know whether to be relieved that Torchic didn't figure out how she felt, or upset that he was so oblivious.

"Well, let's continue on our way. Beside, Kadabra said he noticed his spoon was gone when he reached the top of the mountain, it could be anywhe..."

As he said these words though, he tripped on a rock, knocking it over. Though he tried to be smart and collected, truly, he was one of the world's greatest klutzes'. However, when he got up, and looked at the rock, it tumbled into a bush. Immediately, a faint shine came from the shrubs.

"Hey… Do you think that could be…" Piplup muttered as she ran to the bush and felt around. After a bit of feeling, her hand bumped into something cold and metallic. She grabbed it and pulled it out. And there, covered in a bit of dirt, and a little bent, was Kadabra's spoon.

"Torchic, even when you mess up, it ends up helping us!" Piplup remarked. Torchic, however, felt a little foolish. You see, no matter how hard he tried to be cool and collected, when he got right down to it, he was the world's greatest klutz. Piplup, on the other hand, thought that his "slight" clumsiness was cute. As a result, she spent the rest of the walk back to the guild imagining what other clumsy things Torchic had done before.

These thoughts soon went away as their route back to the guild caused them to pass near the area they had explored the previous day, Radiant Fields. Even at a far distance, she could still make out the golden glow of the beautiful grass. That was where the adventures of the two of them began. Looking at them made her wish that Torchic shared her feelings about him.

Well why not?

She realized then that her dream of Torchic wasn't that strange.

She then decided right there, while looking at the golden aura, that she would get Torchic to share her feelings. But it would take time. She needed to know more about him. They would have to grow closer as a team first.

Before she knew it, her fantasy had ended on account of their arrival back at the guild. They entered the gates just as the sun was nearing the horizon for sunset.

Kadabra was ecstatic. "Yesssss! My silver spoon! Thank you Thank you Thank you . I knew you could do it. I had total…" I won't tell you how much longer he went on with this, as the text itself would fit in a small novel, but let's just say he was grateful.

He was right though, that spoon did give him psychic powers, as the moment he got his poon in his hand, the spoon bet straight up. A small bag next to Kadabra immediately began levitating, and floated over to Piplup. When Piplup undid the drawstring, 500 Poké fell out. "Yeah, the rest of the money I've already given to Yanma. You get to keep everything in that bag. I also left you a little extra something. Just so you know, I have a lot of very RICH friends. They WILL be hearing what you've done for me. Be on the lookout for any prestigious treasure hunters looking for your brand of expertise." At that point, Torchic was thinking 'What expertise? That was a total fluke. I just tripped on a rock!'

Kadabra began to levitate, and rose out of the hole in the floor where the ladder was. "Well, um he was…" Piplup began, looking for just the right description.

Torchic finished it for her: "Eccentric"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Say, what did he leave for us?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, let's see… Huh?"

"What, what did he leave us?"

"A box. And a note. It reads: bring this box to me at treasure town at your convenience. I will explain more later." Torchic explained, as he drew an ornate box from the bag.

"Well, what's in it?" Piplup asked, the curiosity killing her.

"Let's see then... Hrng… Jeez this thing is on tight. Maybe we have to take the box to him"

"Okay, we'll see him just as he said, as soon as we get the chance."

"Agreed."

Piplup realized their assignments were done for the day. Maybe she could use this as an opportunity to hang with Torchic.

"So… um… do you wanna hang out in the lounge?"

"Actually, I was going to go to the library to do research on the medallion. It really has me enthralled." Torchic said as he went running off down the corridor.

'Great, just great, he would rather look at a piece of metal than hang out with me' Piplup thought to herself. The next part she mumbled as she neared an intersection in the tunnels. "No way he'll go for me"

As soon as these words left her mouth, a pair of vines shot from the corridor and dragged her to the side. Dejá-vu. She soon came eye to eye with her assailant. Chikorita. What did she want? "I knew it! You do like him!" Chikorita squealed as she let Piplup down. "Oh, what! I don't… I mean… It's not… dang it. You can't tell anyone!" Piplup demanded. "I won't say a thing, except to Flaffy." Chikorita assured.

"Fine, but, why do you care so much?"

"Uh, because, we're going to help you. By we, I mean me"

"No, you'll just make things worse!"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't offer. But you're still going to keep us informed, and I'm still gonna give you advice." Chikorita proclaimed as she walked away, leaving Piplup wondering if she should have taken the offer.

It was soon time for dinner, and it was eventually time for announcements.

Yanma began his usual monotone briefing "Ah-hem. We have a special request tonight. The bandit we have in temporary lock-up has become a bit rowdy, and we require someone to keep an eye on him. It will only be for tonight, as The Magnezone police unit will be showing up tomorrow. Any volunteers?"

It was now time for Poliwhirl to pull another fast one on one of the newbies.

"Hey, Piplup, you got something on your head." He whispered.

"Really! Where?" Piplup said as she raised her hand above her head to try to find what Poliwhirl was referring to.

"Ah, Piplup, so kind of you to volunteer." Yanma said which surprised Piplup until she realized she had been tricked. "Wait, but I didn't…"

"You will report to me at lights out. Thank you. That is all." Yanma said, taking his post.

The rest of dinner went by without any issue, other than the fact that Piplup was furious with Poliwhirl for pulling such a mean joke. He just laughed, and so did the other cooks.

"He got you!" Quilava exclaimed.

"It's just that we always play a joke or two on the newbie!" Scyther said.

Piplup pretty much had no response, and remained silent for the rest of dinner. But she could tell, none of the other guild-members thought it was funny. This was because either they didn't like the joke, or because they didn't know about it.

Soon dinner was over, and it was time to turn in for the night. Except for Piplup. She was made to stay behind by Yanma. "Ah yes, our kind volunteer, please follow me." Yanma explained as he began to hover to the entrance to a passage out of the dining hall.

"Um Yanma, you see the thing is, I…"

"Yes, yes, you're nervous. Dealing with outlaws is a very tricky business. However, I have faith in your abilities."

"Yes, but you see… Wait, you do?"

"Oh yes, complete and utter faith. In fact, if you do a well enough job on this, a brand new outlaw job may be awaiting you in the morning."

At that, the only word that crossed Piplup's mind was: SCORE! An outlaw was just what they needed. Looks like Poliwhirls's joke backfired a little bit

Yanma continued on his tangent, however, he was speaking with the most enthusiasm she had ever heard, only mildly bland. "In fact, you can be here when Chief Magnezone himself arrives to cart away the bandit, as you will receive the bounty on the outlaw's head for you team anyway."

Yanma then led Piplup into a chamber, the wall lined with chambers with strong stone bars over them. In one of the chambers was the bandit, Riolu.

"Your shift will end in the morning. Until then, you shall watch over Riolu. Good Luck" Yanma said, as he hovered out of the room.

Piplup looked through the bars. Riolu was fast asleep. Piplup thought 'this job will be easy.' However, as soon as she turned around she knocked over a small stone pillar, placed for decorative purposes. The first thing Piplup thought of was to look back at Riolu, but luck was not with her. Riolu began to stir. He then stood up and walked to the bars to find the source of the sound. That's when he saw Piplup, and recognized her as the Piplup from his capture.

"Hey, it's you. What do you want?" Riolu asked with a glare in his eyes.

"I'm the guild member to watch you."

"Oh, so I see you joined the gild. Not that I care." The glare in his eyes was persistent.

"I really shouldn't be talking to you. You're an outlaw." Piplup said. She knew she shouldn't, but she was just so bored. She really needed someone to talk to.

"So that's all you see us as, huh. Pretty black and white of you. All us 'criminals' are the same huh. Well, whatever! This world never did nothing for me! The only thing this world taught me was that if something gets in my way. Punch it! As so." Riolu held up his palm, and struck the bars with a brick break. However, nothing happened, as when the dust cleared, the bars were just as sturdy as before. Riolu had a very disappointed look in his eyes.

"Not a very good demonstration." Piplup explained, kind of laughing.

"You think this is funny? I want out." At this, Riolu's gained a solemn look. "Okay, so I made mistakes. But I don't want to go away for them. Please, you gotta help me." His eyes were pleading with her. "Please! It can't end here for me. I don't want to be forgotten! All I've been known for is the bad I've done. I want to be remembered for something good!" Piplup heard every word of this. And for every word she heard, the sorrier she felt for Riolu. He was their age. He didn't deserve this. Even Torchic would agree, right? Right? Well her mind was made.

"Riolu" Piplup said to get Riolu's attention. "I have an idea. But I need you to agree to something."

"What?"

"If you agree to help my team in our adventures, I may be able to get you out of this sentence."

"Well, what's your team?"

"Oh, team Aquaflare? It's just me and Torchic so far."

"That Torchic? Forget about it! He put me here in the first place, why would I help him." Riolu yelled, remembering the cause of his imprisonment

"Because he can help you."

"Hah, help. I was just fending for myself. I had no one. This is my punishment for existing without family." Riolu snapped. Little did he know that Torchic didn't know his parents whereabouts either.

"You'll have family here." Piplup argued. "Everyone here is so nice. I'm sure the Guildmaster will vouch for giving you a second chance. Just give Torchic a chance."

"Hmph. You seem to put a lot of faith in that little goodie two shoes." At that, Piplup blushed a bit.

Piplup then responded with "I do, I do have faith in him. If anyone can help he can. Besides, this is your only option."

"Urg, um, uh." Riolu stuttered.

And then in a moment that changed the fate of three Pokémon, and numerous others, Riolu began to cry. Riolu, the big toughie, cried.

"Please, I'll do it! Anything! Just please. I want forgiveness. Anything except for it to end here. I thought my strength would hold me over but it didn't! Just, please… help."

Piplup felt a little bit that Riolu wasn't fessing up for his crimes, but it was a start, and he seemed sincere. She knew what to do.

"Alright. It's settled. I can't do anything until morning though. We may as well get some sleep."

Riolu just grunted at this and walked to the corner of his little cell. From there he lay on a straw mat, and turned in for the night. Piplup leaned against the wall, and though cold and hard, before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

The night passed with no issues, and Piplup began to cringe at the first rays of light coming through the windows even though she felt as though she just fell asleep. Now, although the night passed quickly, time seemed to stand still as Piplup and Riolu waited for the Guildmaster, Yanma, and Chief Magnezone to show up. Both of them lost track of the amount of times they paced around their respective rooms.

After an excruciatingly painful period of time, both of them heard the distinctive whirring of Yama's wings. This sound was followed by an electric sensation in the air. In came Yanma, Guildmaster, and a third Pokémon. It was Chief Magnezone.

"Alright, where is the outlaw?" Magnezone droned on, in a very mechanical, very monotone voice. That tone sounded a bit like Yanma's actually. Yanma began next, using the same monotonous pitch. "Right in that cell over there, being watched over by one of the new recruits." Piplup began to realize how easy it would be to mix up who was talking if she didn't pay attention.

Piplup didn't know how to react to what was happening. She knew what to do, but couldn't act on it. She just sat there helplessly as Riolu was led out of his cell, and toward the door. Just before reaching the door, Riolu shot Piplup a 'what are you doing? Do something!' look. That snapped Piplup back into it.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Piplup screamed. Everyone in the room turned to face her. This was it. No turning back now.

"What? The outlaw is now processed as we speak! What could we possibly be forgetting?" Yanma said with a very impatient tone in his voice. Yanma had shown more emotion in the past five seconds, than Piplup had seen in her entire stay at the guild.

Piplup began giving her speech. "Riolu shouldn't have to go away for his crimes. We discussed it last night and we have a proposition."

"Ridiculous" Magnezone and Yanma said simultaneously. Yanma however was the one who continued showing his thoughts on the subject. "This criminal has been captured for committing crimes. He shall receive his punishment."

Piplup didn't give up though, this was too important. "Yes, and he understands that. But we feel there may be another way. If Riolu were to join the guild and serve on our team, could the charges against him be dropped?"

"Ludicrous, absolutely absurd. Chief Magnezone will not stand for such jests."

Piplup felt a sinking feeling in her gut. 'Oh-no! Magnezone's gonna reject the idea!'

However, this didn't happen. As Magnezone interrupted Yanma's rant. "Actually Yanma, what Piplup is describing to me sounds like a fairly decent form of re-habilitation, and since the culprit in question here is only a youth, I see no reason to not allow such a proposal to go through. As long as this is okay with the Guildmaster that is."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-WHHAAAAATTTTTT! Chief Magnezone, you can't be serious! Guildmaster, please talk some sense into these people! Please! Do something!" Yanma yelled. The Guildmaster hovered there for a few seconds with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me.." the Guildmaster began. This didn't sound good.

"…"

Silence. Pure silence

"THAT'S A FABULOUS IDEA! IT WOULD TEACH THIS FRIEND HERE TO BE MORE FRIENDLY TO OTHERS. WE CAN ALWAYS USE MORE FRIENDS IN THE GUILD! WHERE DO I SIGN?" Guildmaster blared. A giant sweat drop rolled down everyone's faces.

"Uhm, well, if you would follow me back to your office Guildmaster, we can discuss the prisoner release and transfer. However, Riolu will have to be present. Come along now." Magnezone said to Riolu as he and the Guildmaster hovered out of the room. With a grin on his face, Riolu ran after them.

"Lunacy, utter lunacy…" Yanma muttered as he flew from the room.

Piplup was relieved. Wait, what about Torchic? How was he going to take it? Piplup realized she hadn't fully thought this plan through. Better let the Guildmaster break it to him.


	8. The Team Together

Chapter 7

The Team Together

Piplup ran down the hallway at blinding speed. By the time she realized that things might not go over well with Torchic about the little arrangement she made, minutes had past. She needed to catch up with Guildmaster! Even though only two days had gone by with her at the guild, she knew all the corridors by heart. She flew past the library, and ran around a sharp turn. However, when she did, she toppled over Elekid, Poochyena, and Roggenrola, whom were having casual chat.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Watch It!"

"Sorry!" Piplup yelled as she went screaming down the hallway.

She soon found herself in the main room, standing before the Guildmaster's door. No sooner had she arrived, than Torchic showed up. She beat him to the Guildmaster, but barely.

"Hey Piplup! So, how was guard duty last night? I hope that Riolu didn't give you any trouble. Little Raticate got what he deserves."

"Uh-huh… Yeah… *choke*" Piplup coughed out.

"You okay Piplup, need any water?"

"Oh no, thanks though" Piplup started feeling glad that he cared about her, but wondered how he could be so oblivious that something about Riolu's 'sentencing' was bothering her.

"So, Guildmaster had me called, and I figured you'd be here." Torchic explained. "Seems I was correct!"

"Uh, yeah. So, let's see what he wants." Piplup said, as she opened the door.

Torchic and Piplup strolled into the office. At first Torchic stared in splendor at chief Magnezone, but when he saw Riolu leaning against the wall, a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"What is 'HE' doing here? I though he had received his sentence!" Torchic cried. Torchic basically hated Riolu at that point. Between Riolu and Torchic, the feeling was mutual.

"For once, I agree with Torchic, I feel this whole idea is ridiculous!" Yanma complained. However, Magnezone interjected. "The deal has been struck, now all that remains is to break the news to the remaining team-member."

"Wait? Deal? What deal would our team have to make with _this criminal_?" Torchic began. "It's time someone took you down a notch smart-guy. Chief… Tell 'im" Riolu stated smugly. Taking no response to Riolu's smug attitude, Magnezone outlined the deal that had been struck. "The outlaw you see before you is about to become subject to a form of re-habilitation. The 'Riolu' entity is to serve on your team for length of time, which will be determined later based on the criminals behavior. This arrangement has been finalized by the Guildmaster, and is mandatory for the team in question"

Torchic was flabbergasted, and Riolu grin had become even smugger. "This is crazy!" Torchic yelled. "Unreal!"

"Sorry to burst the bubble on your perfect little team!" Riolu stated.

"That's it, I don't care how my parents raised me, I will not stand for such slander!" Torchic yelled, and he began charging at Riolu, only to find himself being restrained by Piplup. "Torchic, please calm down. He's like us. We just gotta give him a chance!" Riolu was grimacing the entire time.

Torchic thought on this, and realized that since this was non-negotiable, he may as well comply, and not make a fool of himself in front of the Guildmaster, or even worse, Magnezone. "All right fine. But he better turn his act around." Torchic mumbled "Oh don't worry! We'll make a friendly friend out of this young man!" Guildmaster reasoned. Torchic wondered how he could always see the best in people. "Alright Torchic, though I don't agree with this at all, Riolu shall be bunking with You, Spheal, and Munchlax." Yanma explained. Great, even worse. "Fine by me" Riolu stated arrogantly.

Guildmaster then stated "However, you must excuse us. We have a few more formalities to take care of. If you two would be so friendly as to leave. It will take a while to complete the necessary paper-work. For this reason, your team is excused from any missions today. You may take this time to do whatever you wish. Bye friends!" and with that, Yanma ushered them from the Guildmaster's office.

As soon as they left, Torchic began ranting.

"I can't believe this. This is going to be awful. How did this happen?" Shed didn't think he would take it so personally. Piplup felt absolute guilt in her gut. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for her, it didn't last, as Torchics powers of deduction kicked in.

"Hey… Wait a minute. Yanma said 'all that remains is to break the news to the _remaining team-member_.' You knew didn't you." Piplup was going to deny it, but then she looked into Torchics eyes as they stared into hers. She couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She broke down immediately. She admitted everything about the 'deal'.

"Alright. I knew. In fact I suggested the whole 'rehabilitation' idea to Guildmaster and Magnezone. I just felt so bad for him…"

Now, normally Torchic would have gotten stern if someone made a mistake. However, this was no ordinary mistake. He went beyond stern, beyond rage. He was livid.

"YOU WHAT! I can't believe you Piplup! What's the matter with you? Whose side are you on? Don't you know any better to trust a criminal like him?"

"He deserves a second chance Torchic. He's had no one to turn to until now. He's just-"

"Just nothing Piplup. He knew what he was doing, and so did you! I'm going to the library. At least the books won't stab me in the back!"

Torchic then turned his back on his team-mate, and began storming off towards the library, mumbling the whole way "With teammates like her, who needs outlaws."

When Torchic was gone, tears began to well up in Piplups eyes. She slowly trudged herself back to her room. When she got there, she flopped down on her bed, and let the tears flow freely. She cried like crazy, so loudly that anyone within fifty yards could hear. However, nobody heard. Most guildmembers were out on missions. The lucky ones. Who cared if they were going to get an outlaw mission earlier than most teams? In fact, outlaws were the last thing Piplup wanted to think about. It took an hour before the tears stopped. She then just lay there and waited for the bell to be rung for dinner.

Piplup wanted to stay awake, so she could think about what to say next time she saw Torchic, but she drifted off before long. She just laid on her bed on her bed until voices nearby caused her to stir. She immediately recognized them as Flaffy and Chikorita. Probably back from whatever mission they had that day. They were discussing something, only Piplup couldn't tell what. She strained to hear, and then it came through

"… All I'm saying is that Poocheyena's cute."

"Yeah, and last week it was Elekid."

"That was then. This is now. I just love his quiet demeanor. He's so dark, so mysterious."

"Oh boy… Say have you seen Piplup?"

"Nah, I heard her team got the day off for some reason. Boy they're lucky." Lucky was the last word Piplup would use to describe her feelings. More like heartbroken and hopeless.

That's when they came into Piplups room.

"Oh, there you are Piplup, how was your day off. We haven't had one in … say… have you been crying?" Flaffy asked.

The tears began welling up again, and Piplup began crying again. This disturbed both Chikorita and Flaffy. However, Chikorita made the first move, by walking up to Piplup, rubbing her on the shoulder with her vines, and saying "There there, just tell your good friend Chikorita all your troubles." In a very caring, sisterly manner. You see, while being a notorious flirt, Chikorita actually cared a great deal for her friends.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Piplup explained all that had happened that day, from the deal with Riolu, to the meeting with Guildmaster, to the argument with Torchic. All the while, Flaffy and Chikorita stood there, mouths gaping. Chikorita was the first to speak.

"Omg…. That's terrible! Did Torchic really say all that? What a jerk! Well, you can just forget about him!"

Flaffy didn't even give Chikorita a chance to continue with this train of thought. "Chikorita! Now honey… Look, you have to understand… it was all so sudden… he probably lost all sense of right and wrong there. Besides… He was sort of right about you making such a big decision without him…"

Piplup just sat there for a few seconds, still digesting what Flaffy had said. Before finally saying herself "I guess so… I just felt so bad for Riolu… Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Flaffy didn't let Chikorita put any wrong ideas into Piplups head. "I'll be honest, it'll take a while. But if you give him time to calm down, he may just find it in him to forgive you. That's the first step. But enough of this. It's almost time for dinner. We should get going."

Piplup realized there was hope, and for the first time since the confrontation with Torchic, she smiled.

She soon felt the familiar tastes of the guild food. She had to hand it to those cooks. They may have been pranksters with a horrible sense of humor, but they definitely knew how to cook.

Their new teammate Riolu was standing next to Guildmaster, though no one notice him but her and Torchic.

Every once in a while, Piplup would glance over to the other end of the table to sneak a glance at Torchic. He seemed tense… understandable. Once during the meal, they happened to look at each other. Torchic gave her an angry scowl. Just as Piplup started too looked away, the announcements bell rang.

"Amazing news friends! We have new friend who is joining our newest friendly team, Team Aquaflare. He may come from a much different background from the rest of our friends… But that won't be a problem will it? So without further ado, we now introduce: Friendly Renounced Bandit Riolu!"

Riolu stepped forward. Outside of the few who did clap for a couple of seconds out of habit, everyone gasped.

"Bandit!" Roggenrola asked

"What is that criminal doing free?" Elekid asked.

"Ugh, he's sorta scary lookin. Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Spheal said.

"I think he's cute!" Chikorita said. Everyone just stared at her for a few seconds before looking back at Riolu. Only her. Only her.

Yanma intervened on the chaos "Now now. The criminal in question here will be partaking in a rehabilitation program in order to completely reform him. No need to worry!" This calmed the room down, although the still mutual feeling of uneasiness was evident.

Dinner then resumed as normal. Only Torchic seemed even angrier, Piplup even guiltier, and everyone else completely overwhelmed.

Everybody was soon released for free time before lights out. Piplup went to her bunk to lie down. Torchic went back to the library. Riolu was shown his bed next to Torchic and Spheal by Yanma, and was left there until it was time for bed. When Torchic, Spheal and Munchlax returned, they immediately went around to introducing themselves. Except for Torchic. He needed no introduction.

"Now listen here. Just because you have the Guildmaster and Piplup fooled, doesn't mean you're off the hook. You're still a criminal. We are nothing alike."

"Fine with me. After all, just the fact that being out of the clink annoys you so much, is satisfaction enough for me." Riolu hissed. Torchic scowled again at him. The Nerve of him!

"You have a sick sense of amusement… You better not get in the way of our teams operations… If so…" Torchic threatened. Truth be told… he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't really do anything to him according to guild rules. His threat would go unfinished, and fortunately for the sake of the team… unfulfilled.

Other than a few inaudible grumbles, Torchic didn't say anything else. They turned in for the night, and once again, all was silent. And once again, minds were stirring. Riolu was thinking about, even though he didn't see eye to eye with Torchic, he was actually _slightly_ (I can't stress enough the word _slightly_) grateful for being on this team. Piplup was sleeping with the smallest of hopes that Torchic would forgive her. Torchic, was still quite upset with both Piplup and Riolu. The only emotion going through his mind was "disappointment". He didn't _want _to get along with Riolu. He didn't _want _to be on a team with him. He didn't _want _to bring criminals to justice if he was being forced to work with one himself. However… the events of the next day would change his opinions.

* * *

**Alright... sorry for the wait... I've been busy with school, home-stuff, and just the fact I am lazy. I actually had only like two paragraph left to this chapter in the past three months, I just forgot about it until last week. When I worked up the guts to get back to work. Just letting y'all know I'm still alive and gingerish...**

**Expect the next chapter in about a month. I have the story and some details planned. Now to just find the time. Believe me... I actually planned for this chapter and the next to be all one big chapter... but I thought you guys would get inpatient. sooooo... yeah.  
**


End file.
